dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
New Outsiders
Write the text of your article here!Wylde (Charlie Wylde) Charlie Wylde Was the former bodyguard of Canadian technocrat; Wylde Was in Markovia with Geoffrey, technocrat, on a business trip When They Were attacked by a vicious bear, Charlie and the bear Both Were Killed in the fray. Faust and nearby Happened to Be Offered to "bring Charlie back to life. Techno accepted and The Bear and Charlie Was merged together to bring about Wylde. Wylde Has a hard time controlling the beast inside him and it technocrat feels guilty for this. They join up with the Outsiders and Roderick Against his army of Vampires. They continue with this team and are framed for Murder. The team consisted of Geo-Force, Katana, Halo, Looker, technocrat, and Faust himself. They Followed to abyssi and defeated Roderick him there and there name cleared of the charges. It Eventually Gained a new member in the Eradicator. They team split into two teams Eventually Separate, But Came Back Together When Felix Faust attacked Them. Eventually They defeated him, But in the chaos Wylde Died . But not Every death is a perpetual farewell and recently revived Charlie Brought back to life by the Great Ursa Great Divine Spirit of the animals in the forests of North and one of the Great Spirits Totems to fight the Devourer of Souls the damned spirit had Been But at That trapped Countless winters had managed to free and That Can Be Themselves dedit only with the help of Wylde and the New Global Guardians. In the process the body imbued with immortality and divine shamanic powers Wylde by Great Ursa and he Became The Demigod Were-Grizzly Bear Joined group. Powers: Charlie in his new condition Demigod Were-Grizzly is a semi-divine creature with superhuman strength goal on a par with the Captain Marvel / Billy Batson being able to lift or push more than 120 tonnes, its claws and fangs are permeated by forces mystic elements of nature that allow you to cause damage even in meta-humans invulnerable as Superman. Being a Demigod child of the Great Ursa he is immortal and does not age with the passage of time can eventually live for centuries without losing its strength and vigor. He can become mystically concentration by a huge and hugely muscled man worthy of the legendary Beorn from The Hobbit, but in this case is that this human form is his disguise as its natural form is of the Were-Grizzly. How Demigod Wylde gets powers coming from the Great North Animal Totems, The Puma, The Eagle, The Wolf, The Coyote and The Crow. In the case of Wylde each of the great Animal Totems give it powers similar to the Gods of Captain Marvel / Billy Batson ie "Force", "Vigor, " "Courage, " "Speed", "Invulnerability" and "Power, "although he did not need to cry no magic word to invoke them. Geo-Force (Brion Markov) Brion Markov was the second in line to the prince of the eastern European country of Markovia, Which Lies Between France and Belgium. However the young prince's life would change Dramatically When Markovia was invaded by the forces of the war-monger Baron Bedlam. Brion's father, King Viktor, was killed in this conflict, and Brion's older brother, Gregor, ascended the throne of Markovia. In an attempt to repel Bedlam and save his country, Brion was instilled with his powers by the Scientific discoveries of Dr. Helga Jace. The good Dr. Jace Originally Intended to give super-powers to both Brion and his older brother, Gregor, Gregor But openly scoffed at Dr. Jace's Research. During the invasion, Brion Also encountered the costumed adventurers Batman, Metamorpho, Black Lightning, Katana, and Halo. After the invasion was repelled, Brion decided to travel to America to learn how to use his powers under the tutelage of the Batman. Geo-Force joined the others as a founding member of the Outsiders along with Batman who would lead the team, Metamorpho, Black Lightning, Katana and Halo. The team fought many Opponents including the Masters of Disaster, Force of July, and many other enemies. He was in a romantic relationship with Halo at one point, But They They ended relationship. He eventually Became The Leader Of The Outsiders and Has Been on multiple occasions. Geo-morphing siblings He was wanted at one point in his life, as well as the rest of the Outsiders, for the death of Markov's queen who was killed by an invasion of Roderick During his army. He lead the Outsiders in attempt to clear name Thier and bring justice to Roderick. This Is When Looker Became a Vampire, after Being bitten by Roderick. He Also Had a half-sister, one of the Teen Titans, Terra who is now deceased due to her betrayal and innate madness. Death of the Earth, the madness ends.Brion continued to live in with little interaction with Markovia the heroic community. However Earth joined Beast Boy's rag tag in Teen Titans fighting Black Adam who was on a murderous rampage Following the death of his wife and brother in law. During the fight Adam punched straight through the earth, killing her Instantly. Brion was obviously devastated to lose his half sister once and for all without her ever knowing Their relationship. He eventually met Atlee, Earth 3, who he fought Alongside Richard Faulkner while Protecting Against Strata. He was confused abotu the situation the Atlee Had An exact DNA match to his half sister. Investigate Before He Could this really, The elder Aurla erases his memory of the place and information he found there. Outsiders again, the reformation of legends.Brion started to Suffer from blackouts And Also the victim was of a mysterious attack to his private yacht. He Realized That he was manifesting Earth's powers and turned Also To The Justice League of America for help. Also Geo-Force joined the Justice League of America for the team. After appearing to save Red Arrow During the training exercise, Brion Become an active member of the Justice League for the first time. However, Black Canary and Batman orchestrate the transfer of sorts Which sections joining the newly formed Brion Outsiders. Brion was at first annoyed by yet another betrayal behind the scenes by his so called teammates But has since accepted his role as a senior member of the new Outsiders. He is the current leader of the Outsiders members with Black Lightning, Halo, Katana, Metamorpho, Owlman, and Creeper. The team went through Black Lantern Earth Which messed with Brion's head. He has just accepted the newest member, Eradicator. Powers: Strength of the Titan!Geo-Force's elemental abilities tie him directly into the Earth's gravitational forces as well as seismic activities. His powers include complete control over Gravity and Earth. He Can use gravity to control the defensive shield and to lift objects of various sizes. The limits of this have not yet shown Been. His Earth Manipulation Allows him to move any form of earth or mineral on a huge scale. The Limits of This Also Been have not shown. He Can Also talk to the earth using it as a weak tracking ability. Geo-Force's connection to the earth Allows him to heal much more Rapidly When in direct contact with it. He Is Also Able to tell what minerals and chemicals are in the earth around him as well. This has allowed him to answer questions on the spot of the crime scene on what specific type and location of origin on any soil found. He Can Also generate heat through his body in Various ways, most commonly However he uses it in the form of "lava blasts" from his hands. Previously, his flight Had to Be by use of propelling himself through the air by the combination of his control and Lava Gravity Blasts, But Currently, he is Able to fly without the use of his lava blast Ability, and uses gravitational Simply abilities to propel himself. One with Mother Earth Geo-Force has superhuman strength Which Has Been Said To Be comparable to That of Wonder Woman, ultimately making him Able to lift 100 tons without effort. Also He has super speed and is Able to go the speed of sound and possibly faster. He has super durability as well. On what level is vague and changes, with the writers. In some cases, bullets leave a bruise on him notable; Whereas, in other cases, he is Able to withstand much more powerful blows without discomfort. Markov has some fighting Ability from years of working and training with Batman and Katana. He is an excellent leader and strategist as well. WeaknessesGeo-Force is bound to the Earth, so there are weaknesses to Certain Being away from it for to long. So he can not leave the earth for long periods of time. Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) A superb Samurai Katana uses her sword, The Soultaker, to fight evil. The sword contains the souls of every person killed by it and Katana Can Communicate with Those souls. She is a long time member of the Outsiders, and serves on the current incarnation of the team. Origin Tatsu Yamashiro was the Japanesse Woman who had extrodinary skills in Various types of Martial Arts. She was the Yamashiro was Admired by brothers, and Takeo Yamashiro Yamashiro Maseo. She cared about both to some Extent, But fell in love with Maseo. Takeo did not take this turn of events as well and joined the Yakuza and the whole family hating had Maseo. While he was planning his revenge on Maseo, Tatsu and Maseo married and had 2 children who Happened to Be twins. While in the Yakuza, Soultaker Takeo Acquired the sword with magical abilities, and planned to use it to get revenge on his brother. Takeo sought and attacked him in October Maseo in his own home. Maseo was killed in the fight and Tatsu Grew angry and challenged Takeo. He Showed her impressive skills and disarmed Takeo During the fight. He fled, setting the house on fire he left the. Tatsu watched her house burn with her kids, Yuki and Reiko, inside it, then she decided to make sure this never Happened to anyone else. She started her training as a Samurai at this point and eventually graduated. She Became The hero known the Katana and started fighting crime. Outsiders Original Team of OutsidersWhile in Markovia, Katana got caught up in a fight she did not intend On Being apart of. This eventually led her to Become a founding member of the Outsiders, Batman by helping save and save Dr. Jace Markovia from Baron Bedlam. Batman took her and four others, Geo-Force, Halo, Metamorpho, and Black Lightning, under his wing. He just taught Them What It Meant to Be a team and how to use there abilities to the fullest potential. Around this time, Geo-Force's sister, Terra, betrayed all the heros, But was eventually killed. Had to eventually Katana Takeo face again, after he took the Soultaker. He then used the secret spell That Brought select people who HAD Been Killed by it back to life. This included her deceased husband Maseo. Katana and the Outsiders eventually defeated all of Them Killed and Tatsu Takeo. She fought many villians During her time with the Outsiders including Masters of Disaster, Agent Orange, Duke of Oil, Nuclear Family, Force of July and Baron Bedlam. Batman eventually left the team and Geo-Force took over leadership. Katana Became an official agent of Markovia During this time, alon with the other Outsiders. Batman eventually cam back to the team and soon after They split apart. Eventually, the outsiders after renuited Markovia was attacked by Roderick and his army of Vampires. The team assembled to battle That Were Geo-Force, Halo, Katana, Looker, technocrat, Wylde, and Faust. She Helped successfuly defend the castle, But was framed, along with all the rest of the Outsiders present, for all the destruction and the death of Markov's current ruler. Katana and the team then went underground and eventually cleared Their name. They picked up two members During this time, and Eradicator Atomic Knight. Eventually the team split up and Katana and Geo-Force Their team lead. The team cam back Together When Felix Faust, Faust's father, attacked Them. After a long struggle, the team defeated him and the team split up. During this time, faced Katana Lady Shiva who killed her with the Soultaker. Katana cam back and stalemated Shiva, who then fled. Katana kills herself She eventually was on the Team again under many peoples leadership including Nightwing and Batman. She Grew close to former member Outsider Metamorpho and fellow Asian Cassandra Cain During That Time. She Showed ruthelessness her many times and played a role in many pivotle of Their missions. The team eventually split up again When Batman took leadership from Nightwing. During this time, she met Captain Marvel, Billy Batson, and killed herself with the Soultaker she smoke here so it's travel toTakeo demension and stop from taking over there. Captain Marvel Brings her back to life When she is done. Current Team of Outsiders The latest incarnation of the Outsiders includes many of the original members and a couple of fresh faces. They Were Brought together by Alfred to stop the Insiders. The original team he Brought together included Black Lightning, Geo-Force, Katana, Halo, Metamorpho, Creeper, and Owlman. They evetually defated the Insiders and then started hunting some of Gotham's villians to Help out Died When Batman. Alfred left the team to mentor During this time. They eventually went through Blackest Night, in Which Maeso, Yuki, Reiko, Katana's deceased husband and children was ressurrected. This was hard to take for Katana, Halo But eventually stopped Them, But soon after the dissapeared fight was over for an unkown cause. Geo-Force then make changes everything and the Outsiders is Markovia agents. He has words with Owlman and Black Lightning on occasions about his sudden alliance with New Krypton. Eradicator, or a clone of him, Being Their ambassador. They then take on the Masters of Disaster, who had 2 new members, But The fight stopped When Black Lightning and Geo-Force break into the fight. Katana eventually stops the two and the two groups separate. They are all Declared enemys of Earth and Geo-Force Brings back Halo. Other appearances Katana is always seen with her fellow members Outsider During major crisis. She Has Been called by many people to help in Various situations. She Has Helped Batman, Black Canary and others Specifically because of her unique abilities. She has HAD encounters with many of the worlds top Martial Artists and has done well, proving her skills. She Has Been apart of other teams for short Amounts of Time including Birds of Prey and Suicide Squad. Skills / Abilities and Weapons Katana has amazing martial arts skills and Swordmanship from her training as a child and from becoming a Samurai. These only Increased When She Soultakertrained with Batman During her membership with the Outsiders. She is in the use of ADAPT presure points and other advanced martial arts techniques. She has unparalleled stealth That some of the world's best Have not Been Able to match. She has great marksmanship as well as showing this with a bow and arrow and shuriken. She is a great leader and has a brilliant tactical mind, Being Able to tell others how to use Their powers to the fullest in any situation. Soultaker is her main weapon Which she uses to kill without second thought. Also she keeps other weapons on her person the majority "of the team. This includes throwing stars, a dagger, and Other utencils. Originally she used samurai armor, But has since used more modern customs while fighting crime. Red Robin (Tim Drake) Red Robin is an identity That Has Been Often used by most former Robins. It Appeared the first identity for the future Dick Grayson in Kingdom Come, But is now used by Tim Wayne. Red RobinPublication History The Red Robin identity Originally Appeared in the Elseworlds story Kingdom Come and later the Kingdom. He was designed by Alex Ross to the future identity for an older Dick Grayson. For years, this was the only appearance of the identity. The character has now Become part of the mainstream DCU as of the Countdown to Final Crisis maxi-series. To date four characters Have Been the Red Robin, Dick Grayson Being with just the first. The identity of the Red Robin was Adopted by Jason Todd, who donned the costume after acquiring it on one of the many Earths and get the other challengers he visited during "Countdown to Final Crisis." Soon after, Red Robin Began appearing mysteriously in the Robin title to someone other than Jason Todd. This was soon to Be Revealed Ulysses Armstrong, an enemy of Tim Drake. The custom was stripped from him and Kept by Tim In the aftermath of the Battle of the Cowl, the Tim Drake version of Red Robin Appears in his own ongoing title. Tim Wayne Tim Wayne the Red RobinAfter the events of Battle for the Cowl, Dick Grayson takes up the mantle of Batman and decide to make the new Damian Wayne Robin with the intention of helping Damian. That he did this without consulting Causes Tim Tim to feel betrayed, telling the Robin mantle Dick That was all he had left. Tim tells Dick he is now equal and Dick's nearest ally, and he needs his help. Damian, dressed in the new Robin suit, interrupts Their conversion, taunting and making fun of Tim, calling him "Drake." Though Dick tries to stop Damian, Damian Tim ultimately punches in the face, Saying his name is "Tim Wayne." Tim is restrained by Dick Quickly, But Tim shrugs him off and walks out of the basement. Dick she shouts for him to come back and still That he is needed him, But Tim just walks in October Upstairs in the mansion, Tim begins to wreck the room in frustration. Once he calms down, the thought jumps in to his head That Bruce is not dead. Tim grabs his stuff and the Red Robin suit and departs to search for his father Adopted. Tim's research tells him to start in Spain. Tim travels to Spain where he hears about the kidnapping of a girl and decide he can not ignore this. Tim displays his awesome fighting skills hand to the hand he takes down all of the kidnappers and saves the girl. Tim continues riding around Spain looking for the lead. After finding nothing in Spain, Tim travels to Paris where, Within twenty minutes of Arriving, Tim stops a bank robbery and then is chased through the streets by a gang who he takes down Quickly. Later That evening, Tim is in his hotel room looking at his map as a group of Ra's Al Ghul's henchmen spy on him without his knowledge. Tim returns to his main base he built Which When he thought Batman was going crazy, During the Batman RIP story arc. There, Spoiler tries to sneak up on Tim But fails. Tim tells everyone That spoiler is worried about him, But Tim does not listen and leaves for Berlin. In Berlin, a group of assassins request permission to kill Tim, receiving the reply, "You can try." One of the assassin shoots the rocket into Tim's room. Their celebration of Tim's death is interrupted by the Red Robin very much alive. Ra's and the LeagueTim and the assassins begin to fight, and even though he is out numbered by three to one the assassins, he is too much for Them to handle. The only match for Tim is the tall black man called "Z." During the fight, Tim Learns the names of his attackers, the black man is called Z, the un-trained bald woman is called Prudence to Pru, and the initial rocket shooter is Owens. Pru starts shooting uncontrollably, coming close to hitting Z. Tim dodges the bullets and then kicks her in the face, breaking her nose. Z gets a call from Ra's telling Them to flee, So They escape using flash grenades, leaving behind a communication device. After the fight, finding Bruce Tim decide That Is All That Matter's and uses the communication device to call Ra's Meanwhile in Cape Town, an assassin from the league of assassins has just taken his target in October, But the assassin is killed by the mysterious Being who leaves the assassin in the web. Red Robin and Batgirl Returning to Gotham to find Dick and discover more about Batman's death, Tim encounters his old flame Stephanie, now wearing the Batgirl suit. Tim Demands she removes the suit But she refuse. She follows him to Prevent an attack on the Bat Family physician, and in the process, providing That she is worthy of the suit. Pru, one of the league, shows up, Saying she has come to kill But Stephanie will not, Tim did the Pru for, and now she Owes him. Tim and Stephanie search for the League to stop Ra's latest attack.Red Robin and Batgirl were personally selected by Batman when he returned to being the leader and second in command of the New Outsiders second because both Tim and Stephanie Batman grown beyond anything they were previously and the time finally came to assume greater responsibilities in leading the Outsiders special team of meta-human Batman operates where other groups can not act and both Tim and Stephanie are more than the height of the post of leader. Halo (Gabrielle Doe) Halo is the fusion of the human body and an Aurakle, an ancient energy-being of iridescent color. Bright the stars to the beautiful young woman now calls herself Violet Harper, an entity in human form. Halo is a founding member of the Outsiders and Their heart. Origin Ancient watchers of humanity, the AuraklesDuring The Beginning of Creation billions of years ago, the race of Beings called the Aurakles Emerged from the Source. The Aurakles But Rarely Become dedicated observers interfered with sentient affairs. In time, However, one Aurakle Grew Increasingly Fascinated by the lives of organic beings. While Observing events on Earth, such sentimental one entity was drawn to a young girl named Violet Harper. The young woman called Halo is an existing co-existing entity of the human body and an Aurakle, one of the ancient extra-dimensional energy-beings resembling the sphere of scintillating color. When the young runaway sociopath and Violet Harper went to Markovia to hideaway from the crime lord Tobias Whale due to a deal gone wrong, he hired assassin Syonide, an operative of the 100. At That Time the Aurakle HAD Been Observing Violet's actions out of curiosity, shoot and kill witnessed Syonide Violet. After Syonide departed and left the body behind, the Aurakle opened the rift to Earth's dimension and was sucked into the newly-vacant body, Which it found smoke here and continue animate human organic functions. The intense trauma to ITS senses and due to the disorientating nature of death-resurrection-and she was left with amnesia in the newly combined entity. When the cam Batman across the glowing form of the Unconscious girl, she was then Recruited to aid him in freeing other heroes from the captivity of Baron Bedlam. The lone group of heroes would form under the Outsiders Batman lead. A shooting star is born, Halo takes flight!Halo Is Given a new identity of Gabrielle "Gaby" Doe with Bruce Wayne's assistance and allowed to reside at the penthouse of his Gotham City highrise. Because Gaby's current human body That was of a teenage girl and due to the fact of her Being unfamiliar with human interaction she was watched by over for her team-mate and friend Katana, and was later made her legal ward. Halo has maintained a general air of innocence, Despite traumatizing many adventures. Jason Bard sends Batman to the Midwest to Investigate Halo's past. He finds her yearbook and parents in Arlington, Missouri. Her name is the Revealed Violet Harper, since Batman HAD noticed at how Halo never uses her violet aura. Halo returns to live with her body's parents, Sam and Margaret Harper and deals with the Consequences of her body's previous occupant's past criminal actions and the love Have They still for her. Under the tutelage halo Batman Becomes member of the OutsidersThe Crime-lord Tobias Whale and his aide, Syonide II, learn of Violet Harper's reemergence They seek to regain something she stole unaware she is now part of Halo and the Outsiders. Whale Explains That he wants a drug formula locked in Violet Harper's photographic memory. Whale's other associate, the sociopath Dr. Moon Conducts studies and notices a bizarre anomaly in her brain wave pattern. When the Outsiders enter the fray with the help of her teammates, Halo survives the encounter's not But The Harpers; They Are Protecting shot dead Syonide from Halo. Halo buries Them, Allowing Them to pass away believing the pretense That She Is Their daughter come home to repent her former sins, anguished by the past in part in She Had But would treasure forever. While going through the severe and mind-altering dream, Halo is desperate to discover what is Their meaning to her past. Batman revisits destroyed the JLA, the Outsiders with satellite headquarters. There They use the equipment to analyze Halo's condition, Batman HAVING designed the satellite system's security Had An override code. Black Lightning powers the equipment and Dr. Jace induces Halo's life the memory of an Aurakle, the race of Beings energy eons old. This summons get the other Jolt Aurakles, Halo and get the other Outsiders are visited by other Aurakles who Have come into Earth's dimension to Halo Force Them Into rejoining in her true form. The Outsiders free Halo and help her severe all ties withe the Aurakles, forcing to stand down or Them Be Utterly destroyed. I've scene the light! Halo starts to shineHalo returns to Gotham and meets a young man named David who invites her to a commune called Eden. The commune is Actually the front for the terrorist villain Kobra and his lover and assistant, Eve Worried about Halo's disappearance Katana summons Batman and the rest of the Outsiders to find her whereabouts. The team infiltrates Ajani Enterprises, the Kobra Obtains operation and top secret information. There They Also Halo and David rescue, fight off Kobra's troops, and take the ship into orbit, which is then Brutally destroyed. In departing, Halo Gives kiss goodbye to David thanking him for helping her discover her new found humanity. Finally coming to terms with her unique existence and sets forth the person discovering her own all things human. Their plane was shot When down by the Bad Samaritan Them stranding on a tiny jungle island, Halo cam to fear mortality, Specifically, dying on the island. In an attempt to escape, she uses her powers to shoot high into the sky, searching for land. Almost did she die, if not for the Cooperation of her teammates. Later, teamwork did rescue Them. She Becomes Closely Also attached to the Windfall young new member, who was a member Originally of the Masters of Disasters, who would b one of the Outsiders foes. The two Developer "bestfriend" relationship due to age and tragic Their similar backgrounds. Finding out the joys and cons of Having a youth's body, Halo gets to experience her first birthday complete with a new costume from Katana and braces. Escape from the body snathcersAfter time, However, Halo's aura turns violet, Which Indicates Violet Harper's personality has resurfaced. She turns on the team and an Alliance Seeks with a woman named Marissa Barron. After The Outsiders are framed for the murder of Markov's Queen, Which Was Caused by Roderick and his vampire forces, forced to flee They Were. Technocrat's evil ex-wife, Marissa Barron hires an old associate named Ryer Believes technocrat who abandoned him in Markovia had. As the cyborg Sanction, he kills Nearly the team in Switzerland. Sometime later in Gotham City, he attacks again, slaying BOTH Marissa and Halo. The Violet with Harper, Halo's essence is sucked into Aurakle Marissa's body, reanimating it with all of her former powers and memories. When Halo's Aurakle jumped into the body of Marissa Baron it left behind the body of Violet Harper, Which was turned into the villainous Spectra by the terrorist Kobra. In the human form of Marissa Barron, she is older and is a brunette, Halo is shaken by her new form and is stranded in it for quite sometime. The Aurakles return again and attack Halo's newest incarnation, seeing through the different host body of Their brethren Aurakle Possess and her teammates. They sought to reclaim her had But Were driven off by the high dose of the electricity it had worked previously. These events added to tension to Gaby's relationship with Tatsu and May Have added to her new found attraction to Faust. When the team fractured, sided with Halo and Looker Followed Faust and the Eradicator. A True OutsiderAlfred, the butler of the Faithful recently deceased Bruce Wayne aka Batman, Violet Harper invites to the meeting, wanting her to be aware of his Instructions for her. He Convince her into joining the new incarnation of the Outsiders, happily agreeing to Alfred's request. Furthermore, When Halo and the full team of Outsiders Gathered, Alfred Asked if anyone wanted in October before he solidified the group. For the outsiders and outsiders would They Be Truly not could contact the outside world including Their loved ones. Two weeks before this Happened, Violet Showed up in the bat-cave early and Alfred tells her so But she insists on staying. Calling Violet Ms.Harper But she tells him Quickly "Violet, Violet Call Me", confirming businesses herself of her assurance in her identity. Getting settled in her Alfred then finds her a room in Wayne Manor. In addition, Halo and the Outsiders Will take part in the Origins & Omens ... the Blackest Night. Powers, abilities, skills and Certain Halo retains her abilities from the former state an Aurakle. She Can generate glowing aura of energy about herself, each of Which corresponds to a different color of the spectrum and give her the power Distinctive When She switches from one to another from. The specific power of Amount Behind These abilities are not Certain, it is assumed in the human vessel That That They Are But this has not hindered Been ascertained. It Could Be That very Likely Halo Can Achieve still close to some of the level of power even in Not Being her original state. Bright Light!Red: Heat blastOrange: Force blastYellow: Photon energyGreen: Stasis beamBlue: Distortion effectIndigo: Tractor beamViolet: all the power's at once; Gave it the neurotic personality of Violet Harper control of the body, enabling her to use any or all of Halo's. A true creature of unnatural lightWeaknesses The negation of the color spectrum Willi Also negate Halo's light based powers; the DC universe has many villains with just such abilities. Now That the entity Aurakle reside in the human host, Halo is quite aware of her mortality. Any Amount of great physical harm Will destroy the vessel and force Aurakle Out The host from ITS. However In the 1990s it was shown That Should Be Destroyed the human body, the Can merge with another Aurakle freshly-dead human. It ca Halo May Be That assumed return in yet another human form at one time or another in the mainstream DC Metamorpho (Rex Mason) Metamorpho (Rex Mason) Rex Mason was Transformed into Metamorpho after he was exposed to light of an ancient meteor contracted while on a mission to find the Orb of Ra is Simon Stagg. Rex Mason was an adventurer hired by business tycoon, Simon Stagg, to explore the pyramid to find the rare artifact. He found the artifact, the Orb of Ra, was knocked Unconscious But by his fellow traveler, Java. Rex Mason was left for dead. However, exposure to the artifact, once the meteor, Transformed him into a multi-colored freak with the power to transform his body, in whole or in part, into any element or compound found in the normal human body. ENCOURAGED by his lover, Sapphire Stagg (whos father HAD arranged for Mason's death Intended), he Became the hero and adventurer, is teaming up with the Outsiders and later the Justice League. He has fathered a son, Joey, and recently Gave his life to save his Justice League team-mates from Certain Death. However, Metamorpho Can Never Be Truly labeled the 'dead', But rather 'inert', and has returned from the grave to act as a hero once more. When billionaire Simon Stagg adventurer Rex Mason sent to Egypt to retrieve the Orb of Ra from the pyramid, he never expected him to return. Stagg's henchman, Java, Rex's clock cleaned. Left for dead, Rex fell into the hidden chamber and was exposed to a radioactive meteorite. The radiation Mason changed into a bizarre looking man shapechanging element, Metamorpho. Manipulated by Stagg to the tasks for the corrupt billionaire, Metamorpho maintained his integrity and battled forces of evil bizarre. Many a battle was fought Also Between the 'Element Man' and Java for the Affections of Sapphire Stagg with Rex always coming out ahead. Regardless of Rex's looks and self-conscious feelings, Stagg's daughter Sapphire would Have no other man than Rex Mason, Whom she eventually married. Metamorpho later joined the first group Outsiders, Where he really cam into his own as a team player, and together They went on many adventures and to fight crime on Earth. However later, he seemingly Died on one of Their missions. However, During the Invasion crossover, Rex was revived When The Dominion dropped the bomb on Gene-Earth. Suffering from amnesia Briefly, Metamorpho joined Justice League Europe, and later Learned That had Sapphire re-married after his death Supposed. Luckily, a few years later, They Were reunited, and Had a son, Joey, who inherited from Metamorpho mutagenic powers, though he was later cured of These powers. Briefly He Had a crime fighting partner, Element Girl, But he would end Their relationship, in part due to the fact That She Had a strong attraction to him, and he was, of course, seeing Sapphire. Metamorpho went on to join the American branch of the Justice League, the first team he joined after had declining years before the membership, and once again seemingly Died When a group of White Martians attacked Earth, During Which Time He Was Trying to save the JLA by turning himself into a makeshift spacecraft in Which to Carry Them, Which was more than he endure smoke here, and he ended up in a coma, an inert mass is the time to, But thanks to the Efforts of STAR Labs, has once again Been Brought back to life. However, a bit of himself STAR That first found and researched Grew into the de-facto duplicate of Rex, and took on a life of its own. It would've done no good to Rex Have tried to re-merge the now Independent lifeform with himself, why he which is decided That, Besides accepting this new duplicate's existence you, he would let him take over Also his own role as a crimefighter of the elemental kind on the Earth Shift. Rex would later agree to re-absorb into himself because the Shift duplicate not could handle his role in killing his former friend, Indigo. Briefly Rex retired from crimefighting, and spent much of his time with Sapphire and Joey. However, Metamorpho has recently returned to action as a member of the Outsiders once more. Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce Michael) Jefferson Michael Pierce is a teacher and Olympic medal-winning decathlete. He fights for the idea of Justice with his electric powers. Pre-Crisis The Death of Earl CliffordJefferson Pierce was a graduate from Garfield High in Metropolis who went on to Be an Olympic decathlon star and later a teacher. Before he Became a teacher However he graduated form Kent State University with a teaching degree in Physics. As a teacher he worked for New Carthage and later at Garfield High The Same That he graduated from. Jefferson wasted no time is getting in trouble with a gang of drug pushers who Were connected with the 100. He did this by Trying to clean the school of the pushers. In the fight the student named Earl Clifford Helped Jefferson and was later killed for his Efforts by the gang leader known to Joey Toledo. This is the catalyst That turns Jefferson into the famed Black Lightning. Distraught over the death of Earl, Jefferson turns to a man named Peter Gambi who owned a tailor shop and his mother That Jefferson lived while he was growing above up and who Became very close to as a child. Peter is custom made to Jefferson When He cam back as if he Knew That this would Happen And When Jefferson to Peter he cam Presented it to him. With the addition of the mask's identity Jefferson Became secure the Black but now the lightning he disguised his voice and Also added a lot of street slang and vocabulary while he was in his Black Lightning persona. Post Crisis Origin "I want you To help protect the Suicide Slums!Jefferson Pierce was a normal man who Grew Up in South Side, Suicide Slums, with the dream of success one day. After becoming an Olympic gold medalist in the decathlon and a college graduate, he Moved to Metropolis with his wife, Lynn Stewart. The main reason though was They Moved the death of his father, Alvin Pierce. He was killed after Trying to open to the public view of the local con man scam Tobias Whale. They Had a child, Anissa Pierce Thunder, at That Time while Lynn was pregnant with Jennifer Pierce Lightning. Justice, like lightning, applaud Should ever hope to some men, to other men, fear! - Michael Jefferson Pierce Jefferson was the principal at Several schools and was respected for all the good he HAD done in the neighborhoods and schools he HAD Been in previously. Wayne Education Trust Gave him a grant to come back to South side to try to do the same. They Looked at him as "Our last best hope for successful leadership in urban education reform." Jeff saw how bad it was, mostly because of the 100 and Tobias Whale, so he DECIDED to something of electricity with his hidden powers Discovered by his wife. He Became Black Lightning, after seeing the quote "Justice - Like Lightning - Should Ever To Appear Some Men Hope To Other Men, Fear." location and fought crime at night as a super hero. He was the principal of Garfield High School and he got to know the student by the name of Earl Clifford. Earl was killed and this started the end of the 100 and Tobias Whale. Black Lightning eventually defeated with the help of BOTH Superman. Recharged By BatmanBlack Lightning HAD Been fighting in the Suicide Slums a long time and it Looked like an uphill battle. He and his wife Lynn HAD gotten a divorce and Jeff Grew lonely. He eventually Moved to Brick City after the divorce to work at the new school. He was attacked by the painkiller at one point, But defeated him. He was framed for the crime Also of rape by his enemy Broadstripe. He was eventually cleared of this and was ENCOURAGED by his friend Batman to keep on fighting. He Became Secretary of Education under President Lex Luthor and this blackened his name to some of the hero's. He was once again framed and put in Iron Heights prison. He was eventually broken out by the version of the the Outsiders, his daughter Thunder Which was apart of. Teams Justice League of America Jeff was invited to the Justice League of America and turned down the offer. He then accepted later in the new version of the league. He fought Alongside JLAGeo-Force, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Red Arrow, Vixen, Red Tornado, Hawkgirl, Black Canary and Hal Jordan Against Solomo Grundy and Amazo. He stayed with the team for a good team and was traded to the request of the Outsiders by Batman. The Outsiders Current OutsidersJeff was one of the founding members of the team, along with Batman, Geo-Force, Halo, Katana, Metamorpho and, and has Been on and off the roster many times. He Has Been The Leader of the team as well. In the most recent version of the the team, Alfred Recruited him along with Geo-Force, Halo, Metamorpho, Katana, Creeper, and Owlman to go under the radar and take on missions They Normally Would not Be Able to take. The main enemy During this time the Insiders who was unknown to the rest Were of the world. The team stopped the threat and moved on tracking down the Killer Croc, Clayface, and Mr. Freeze. They Were successful Earth and then controlled by Black Lantern ring Showed up. The Team Survived the Blackest Night and tried to pick up the pieces of Their operation. Jeff started HAVING trouble with Geo-Force Whenever he started to act strange and very pompous and rude. Geo-Force would make Decisions for the team without consulting Them Black Lightning and sent on a mission for the Markovia a secret agent. this eventually led to Geo-Force and Black Lightning fighting and splitting the team apart. Black Lightning, Owlman, Metamorpho and go and find Simon Stagg. Also Here They meet Freight Train. Metamorpho gets stuck inside by Chemo Java, Simon Stagg's assistant. Chemo is defeated and are currently hiding because They are the enemies of earth. Powers Pierce has the Ability to create unlimited Amounts of electricity from his body. He projects this to the blast and Can Make it in a solid as a shield. Can he use Describes his powerthis control of electricity to propel himself through the air, giving him flight. He Has Learned how to use magnetism with his powers as well. He Can absorb and transfer electricity and lightning to anywhere he needs to, he does not have to to this though. He Can disrupt electronic items with the thought and Can use his power in multiple forms at once. He has control of electricity at the subatomic level and has shown his abilities to master. Can he use his powers in water as well. He has Considerable fighting skills after Being taught by Batman in hand-to-hand fighting. He has agility and stamina is on an Olympic level and has human durability, But creates a shield around himself to boost this to an unknown level. His blasts are Various colors (Blue and Yellow), Black Lightning But recently unlocked the power boost in himself and he now uses black electricity. Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) Batgirl: Stephanie Brown Stephanie Brown of the BatgirlStephanie Brown takes up the mantle of Batgirl Cassandra disappears after. She begins using the usual That Was left behind and soon Batman and Robin see That this is not Cassandra Cain Batgirl. Barbara Gordon eventually figured out That Steph has taken up the mantle and Urges to stop her, telling her she is going to get herself killed. Soon the two are forced to team up and she fights the Scarecrow, Barbara's earning respect, and the blessing is Given to Stephanie. The two begin working together and soon Dick Grayson Confronts Them about this, heatedly. Eventually he Allows the two to operate out of the Batcave. Barbara Also Gives her a new Batgirl costume Apparently That Was Meant for Barbara, But Gives it to her to replace the usual she was using, Begun Which HAD to rip and tear. Eradicator (David Connor) The Eradicator was built as a weapon by Superman's ancestor Kem-L. It's purpose was to alter the genes of Kryptonians and bind Them To Their Planet. It built Superman's first Fortress of Solitude. The Eradicator Appeared first as a Kryptonian device in Action Comics Annual # 2. The Eradicator later Appeared in humanoid form for the first time in the Day of the Krypton Man story arc. He assumed the identity Also of Superman in Action Comics # 687.Krypton and the Fortress of Solitude The Eradicator was created by Superman's ancestor, Kem-L to preserve Krypton's purity (or at least his version of it) from Being corrupted by alien influences. One such alien, the Cleric, took the device and left Krypton with his followers. The cleric's followers Died shortly after leaving the Kryptonian and bound They Were To Their homeworld. The Cleric Kept the Eradicator he traveled to the Universe Until a chance meeting with Superman on Warworld 200,000 years later. The Cleric is Feared Superman's life he had seen the visions of his death at the hands of Mongul and the device used to escape Warworld. He noticed at the device protected the last son of Krypton and healed his wounds. He eventually Gave the device to Superman and passed away. On Earth, the Eradicator Caused a number of bizarre events in it's Efforts to change Earth into a new Krypton. Superman threw the device into Antarctica, where it altered the ice to create the Fortress of Solitude, and used to create the two Scientists portal to the Phantom Zone, where it drew Kryptonian artifacts to the Fortress. When Superman recovered the Eradicator, he Discovered xenophobic it's origin and it's plan to transform Earth. It then erased his memory When he tried to stop it. Professor Emil Hamilton, who previously HAD Examined the Eradicator, managed to restore Superman's memory. Superman then went into the Phantom Zone to stop the Eradicator's plan. There he encountered a projection of Kem-L and Discovered That only Kem-L's descendants, the House of El, can control the Eradicator. First though, he HAD to undergo a rite of passage. When Superman completed the rite, he commanded the Eradicator to shut it down and returned to it's dormant state. Krypton Man While on Earth, in the process of transforming the landscape to Be more Kryptonian, the Eradicator took on human (Kryptonian) form and was also known Within The story arc to the Krypton Man He HAD all the powers of Superman But none of his emotions . As the Krypton Man, he wore black and red Kryptonian garb. Death of Superman When The Man of Steel "Died During his battle with Doomsday, Superman the Eradicator's body Placed in a rejuvenation chamber and assumed Kryptonian Superman's appearance and identity. Superman eventually awoke, without his powers, to fight the team of the Cyborg Superman and Mongul. The Eradicator Superman protected by shielding him from the Kryptonite would pulse That Have Killed The Man Of Steel is good and used it to restore Superman's powers Which seemed to kill the Eradicator. The body of the Eradicator was taken to S.T.A.R. Labs for examination But The Eradicator merged with Doctor David Conner who was dying of cancer. Dr. Conner was now a human / Kryptonian hybrid But not could control the program annihilation and killed his wife and abandoned his children. The Eradicator joined the Outsiders and continued fighting evil. Fortress Eradictor Dr.Conner 's Realized That Somehow the Eradicator had split in two, halve one stayed with the hybrid and get the other merged with the ash from the Fortress of Solitude warsuit becoming a Kryptonian. Conner, having allowed himself to Be Briefly absorbed and Gaining control, blasted himself into space vowing never to return, a vow he has failed to keep. The Eradicator / Conner returned gestalt, Greatly changed, to warn Earth's heroes about the approach of Imperiex. Return To The Outsiders After the "death" of Batman, Geo-Force eventually takes over leadership of the team. Geo-Force had Been acting a little irrationally after his battle with Deathstroke. Without consulting the rest of the team, he orders Them to Attend the press conference he Delivers to the people of Markovia. He announces he has entered into That the non-aggression treaty with the people of New Krypton. While the Kryptonians Have Been banned from Earth, Geo-Force Offers Them a safe haven in his country. Eradicator has to return the representative of New Krypton.This new Eradicator is different from earlier versions apparently he is a super-android replicant designed with the DNA of the most remarkable Kryptonian both good and evil as Kal-El, Conner Kent / Konn-El, Karen Starr / Kara Zor-L, Linda Danvers / Kara Zor-El, Jor-El,Cir-El, General Zod, Quex-Ull, Ursa,Kru-El,Faura,Kal Kent, Christoper Kent and have their powers and personalities combined. Powers: The Eradicator is capable of manipulating energy in sub-atomic level so as to project devastating energy blasts plasmatic both by eye and the hand he is also able to restructure the way you like atoms in order to be able to transmute organic and inorganic matter in the configuration you want it can also create energy fields that allow you to protect yourself or else protect civilians from attacks. These force fields can also be used to carry it with allies. The Eradicator is capable of flying through space faster than the light . This current version of the Eradicator also has powers of telekinesis and telepathy, psycho teleportation, and can release from the body a burst of plasma energy destructive power comparable to that of a Big Bang in miniature, concussive waves of energy solidified, you can create constructs plasmatic energy similar to Green Lantern possesses vast superhuman strength on a par with Superman and has a super-intellect comparable to Brainiac.He also has psychic abilities of precognition, post-cognition, clairvoyance and mental domination.Apparently the current version of the Eradicator has also included the personality and the persona of David Connor as a matrix programming Grace Choi The metahumans member of the Outsiders with blood ties to the Bana. Grace ChoiAs a child she was in a Prostitution Ring That runaway children used the merchandise, But after her first unleashed Themselves metahumans powers, she used to free herself Them. She eventually ended up as a bouncer in a nightclub called Metropolis Chaney's and eventually Became Associated with The Outsiders.Though she's Had a string of male lovers in her past (Green Arrow, Arsenal, and Apparently Plastic Man), she is currently in a lesbian relationship with fellow Outsider Thunder. In the Amazons Attack series, the rogue sect called the Amazons of Bana are Trying to recruit Grace. According to the Bana Grace Is Already a member of the Bana by blood. One Year Later One year later, Grace Choi and the rest of the Outsiders Are Believed Dead Until They are forced out of hiding Trying to stop the plan by Doctor Formulated Silvana. Soon after her and the rest That of the Outsiders are captured by Checkmate to Be used as a strike force on Oolong Island to stop Chang Tzu. The attack is successful, But Nightwing and Captain Boomerang are captured and need to Be Out By busted Batman, who takes control of the team soon after. Powers The metahumans the Grace Choi has typical super human abilities like strength and martial arts. She's around 7 'tall and solid muscle.Recently it was discovered that Grace has a divine blood of the Gods of the Kami, Japanese Pantheon! She was the daughter of the God Susanoo-no-Mikoto and born of a sinful and vulgar compared this with an Amazon Bana reason why this was denied by the father at birth. However Kami blood still flows in his veins and Grace possess powers on par with Princess Diana Themiscyra as Super-strength, invulnerability and power of flight comparable to those of Wonder Woman.